Long time no see
by seiusa-chan
Summary: Will Usagi and Haruka be able to fix their broken relations? Will their past still be messing with their future? And what about the present? Story about tough love, pain and everything that comes with it. Please, give this story a shot,read and review!:
1. Unwelcomed Memories

***LONG TIME NO SEE***

*** CHAPTER 1***

By Seiu-chan

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon but ****Naoko Takeushi-san does. **

_*Italics - toughts_

_And remember - no senshi business in this story:)  
_

…

**FLASHBACK**

Usagi still, after all those years could remember that day.

It was hot, summer afternoon. She was in her apartment, reading favorite book and sipping some ice tea. It was so hot, that from time to time she had to cool herself with ice cubes. She was surprised to hear her loud doorbell ringing. With some effort Usagi rose from the couch, put on nice, white sundress and headed to the door. When she opened it, on her lips appeared big and adorable smile.

"Ruka-chan? What are you doing here? I thought you won't be back until Sunday!"

On the other side of the door stood tall, young woman whose beauty could be mistaking. Tenoh Haruka was absolutely gorgeous, yet very masculine. Often, people thought of her as of young, very attractive man. There were days, when just slightly underlined eyelashes and red nails could tell the truth about her gender. Now, she was casually leaning against the wall, in front of Usagi, wearing simple white shirt and some baggy trousers.

"Not happy to see me, Koneko-chan?"

Haruka was sexy. Too damn sexy.

Tenoh looked at Usagi in oh-so captivating way that made the younger blonde blush. Haruka smiled.

Oh, God, how much she loved to embarrass her little kitten!

"Of course I'm happy, Ruka-chan. Come in."

Both girls entered the apartment, quietly closing the door behind them.

Usagi went to the kitchen to get some cold drinks and when she was back, Haruka was sitting casually on the couch. Odango-haired girl quickly took place beside her.

"So, how was it? Back, in States? I want to know everything! With details!"

Haruka laughed briefly and stole Usagi a glance. She absolutely adored this amazing creature. Usagi was so lovely and cute. But Haruka knew that her best friend had a lot of different sides of her personality. She could be fiery at times, tough and surprising. Sandy blonde was one and only person in whole world to have honour and know Usagi completely.

"Koneko-chan, I missed you so much! In States everything went well. I won the race and came home. As I planned to."

"Ow, I forgot you're so cocky Ruka-chan!"

"I am not cocky, Koneko, just self-confident. Is there something wrong with being a little perky?"

"No, of course not, just messing with you…"

Usagi smiled a bit and lean closer to touch Haruka's slightly red cheek.

"So, tell me, what happened while I was gone? Did you finally broke up with your dull and hopeless Chiba-san?"

"Actually… Yes, I did."

This statement shocked her and Haruka's body went stiff. She tried to speak but nothing came out from her open mouth.

_She broke up? With Mamoru-san? When did this happened? Hell, why? No, this ca__n't be… It must be a sick joke. _

But Usagi was always serious when it came to her relationship with Chiba.

"Are you surprised?"

"So you're not kidding?"

"No. We're not together for about a week now."

"Why? Something happened? Did he hurt you? If he did, I swear…-"

"No, Haruka-chan, calm down. He didn't do anything wrong. Things just wasn't working out for both of us and I decided to change it."

"And you broke up with him?"

"Well… yeah. I thought you'd be happy…"

"Koneko, I've never really like this guy but I thought he was making you happy and… You were in love…"

"Yes, it's true but…"

Usagi was quiet for a moment. Haruka started getting impatient.

"But?"

"I broke up with Mamoru because I fell in love with someone else."

Suddenly Haruka felt a sharp pain in the middle of her slim chest. She couldn't breathe. When she heard that Usagi and Mamoru's relationship was over, she thought that maybe now her dream would come true. But after Usagi's last statement all hopes were crushed. And gone.

Sandy blonde felt that if she doesn't leave soon unwelcome tears would appear in her teal eyes.

_Why is she doing this to me? Didn't she realize that I… I…__ She still treats me just like her best friend… ! With whom you can make out after drinking a lot of wine. God damn it Usagi!_

Almost instantly Haruka got up from the couch, her hands clenched tight.

"Haruka what's wrong?"

"I have to leave, I'm sorry. We'll talk some other time."

Usagi stood up as well. Her hands were trembling.

"No, Haruka, wait! I haven't got the chance to explain-…"

Haruka's gaze became cold and reserved. She wanted to leave this apartment so badly, yet her body didn't move an inch.

"Excuse me Koneko, but I really don't want to hear about your new pickup. I don't have the strength anymore…"

Usagi moved closer a bit but sandy blonde pushed her away almost immediately.

"Ruka, please…" Usagi's voice turned into whisper.

"Stop it! You still can't see it? Or you're just pretending?" – Sandy blonde was about to break when Usagi's stern voice caught her completely off guard.

"Will you just shut up?"

Haruka didn't even open her mouth to protest. She was just standing there, waiting for the explanation. The younger blonde leaned closer and touched Haruka's warm hand delicately.

"Please, hear me out. Will you?"

Haruka nodded. She couldn't breathe, all she could think of was Usagi's velvety hand holding her own.

"When you left and I was spending each day with Mamoru, I realized how huge mistake I was making…"

_Could this be…?_

"… after your departure I almost instantly knew that Mamoru isn't the one that my heart wants and my body craves for… I left him because I fell in love with someone else. With you, Haruka."

For the first time in her life, Haruka was speechless.

_Am I only dreaming? My little kitten…_

"You fell in love with…Me?

"Hai. You can do whatever you want with it. You can leave now and never speak to me again or you can pretend that nothing happened just like I did after kissing you in your car. Do whatever you want, Ruka-chan."

It took few minutes for Haruka to came to her senses after hearing this desired statement. But when she finally spoke, she was the same sandy blonde as always.

"You surprised me, Koneko-chan. After all you DO remember this passionate half an hour in my car…"

Usagi smiled and squeezed Haruka's hand a bit stronger than necessary.

"Ruka, don't be silly. I'm sorry that I acted this way. I was scared, I didn't know what to do, I'm sorr-"

Quickly Ruka silenced the younger blonde with her palm.

"Now you shut up, will you?"

Tomboy leaned closer and with one single move, wrapped her slim arms around Usagi's tiny waist.

"Now, when you're mine, I won't let you go so easily, my little kitten."

"Then don't."

Sandy blonde caught Usagi's tempting lips possessively, pouring all her love and unspoken feelings into the kiss.

After a while they broke apart, grasping for air.

"I guess I've never seen your bedroom, Koneko. Care to show me around…?"

…

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Usagi rose from the bed rapidly, unwittingly making her sleeping boyfriend wake up. The memory of her first night with Haruka was haunting her for about a month now. She didn't know why her dreams became so vivid and why she was dreaming about her ex-lover so often these days. She wanted so badly to know why memories, especially those, were coming back again.

Things between her and handsome tomboy was over and for a very long time now. They didn't matter anymore.

Not, after what she did to Usagi.

"Odango, are you alright?"

Usagi shivered slightly when she heard concerned voice of her beloved partner.

"Yes dear, I just had bad dream. Go back to sleep."

"You too. It's late and we have to wake up early…"

"Yes, I know. I'll just have a glass of water and be back soon, promise."

Usagi went to the kitchen and pour some cold water into her favorite glass. It always helped her to de-stress.

_Why now? When I finally started living normally, breathing without you? When I managed to forget? So, why now, Haruka?_

…

She didn't know, that across the town, Tenoh Haruka was standing alone on her balcony, drinking another glass of water, calming herself after unwanted dream.

Yay! First chapter is finally done. Tell me what you think Remember, reviews are love, people!

Seiusa-chan


	2. Unexpected Meeting

*LONG TIME NO SEE*

*CHAPTER 2*

By Seiusa-chan

Thanks for all the great rewievs and everyone who add my story to their warious lists. Thank you guys! I love you!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon but great Naoko Takeuchi-san does.

(…)

„Honey do you even know what's the last name of this new roommate of ours?"

Haruka was concerned. She didn't like this idea at all…

"Mou, don' be silly! Of course I do."

But her partner was excited about it.

"Michi, do we really, really need this? We have enough money…"

"Haruka, stop. We've discussed this too many times already! Setsuna had moved, half, _separated _half of our apartment is empty… Why can't we earn money on it? Besides we'll meet new people… We have just a few friends here. Please, Ruka…"

So she surrender.

"Alright honey, alright. When will I meet her?"

"She should be any minute now."

…

ACROSS THE TOWN

"Oi, Odango, do you have everything…?"

"Of course dear."

He wasn't very pleased with her newest conception.

"Maybe we could talk about this one more time? I really don't understand why you can't move in with me…"

He brushed his palm across her bare collarbone and Usagi smiled shyly. Then she opened her big, blue eyes and looked straight into his.

"Seiya, love… I can't move in with you, not yet. Besides, Yaten would be very, very pissed knowing the fact that we would probably have to share one bathroom… He loves to spend a lot of time in there lately…And you now my father. He could easily get a heart attack, knowing that his only daughter would sleep every single night in bed, with you…"

She touched his cheek gently. But he still wasn't convinced.

"And he wasn't angry when you lived with Haruka?"

Seiya knew that he shouldn't ask this question. Every single time when he mentioned HER name, Usagi's hands start to tremble.

"I'm sorry, I just…-"

"It' ok. My parents never knew that we were a couple, so…"

"Okay. I understand. So, are we ready? Let's go…"

Usagi smiled a bit and squeezed his hand gently. And a few minutes later, they were already in his car.

…

"Haruka, come down! She's already here!"

"I'll be right there!"

Kaioh Michiru, a blue-haired beauty was wearing light yellow sundress and high heels which matched her figure perfectly. She was gorgeous and she knew about it quite well. Elegantly, slightly moving her hips, she approached the door. When she opened it, she saw a cute couple. A beautiful, young and incredibly sweet girl with two odangos and a tall and handsome man, who, to be honest, looked kind of familiar to Michiru.

"Hello, you must be Tsukino-san. I'm pleased to meet you! Kaioh Michiru."

Usagi smiled and shook Michiru's waiting hand.

"Hi! Nice to meet you, erm, finally! And this is my boyfriend Kou Seiya."

In Michiru's head something clicked. She knew this man!

"Kou Seiya? You're the lead vocalist in The Lights, right?"

"Yes, that would be me."

Seiya gave her his famous smile and Michiru's cheeks flashed a bit.

"How rude of me, come on in!"

They step into beautiful and spacious living room. Nearly everything was white – walls, big sofas and other furniture. Here and there stood vases made of glass which contained dozens of white roses.

Usagi was speechless. She knew that this apartment was elegant, but she never consider it to look like this.

They sat on one of the sofas. Conversation started slow but it was pleasant.

"I absolutely love these flowers, Michiru-san." Usagi said shyly.

"Well, I like them too, but it is my partner who really takes care of them. She just adores white roses."

"To be perfectly honest I also knew someone who liked this kind of flowers."

And again, unwelcomed memories of Haruka flew into her mind. In their apartment they always had at least one bouquet of white roses…

They heard quiet footsteps on the stairs. And then, Usagi sensed a fragrance. Too familiar. Strong, captivating yet sweet. Incredible.

_Too many thing reminds me of you lately, Ruka…_

…

At the same time Tenoh Haruka was coming down the stairs. She heard a conversation of three people. And just like that, Haruka heard sweet and sincere laughter. She knew this too well.

_God, you__ really must hate me! First these dreams and now what? Delusions?_

But as soon as she walked in to her living room, she found out that those wasn't any delusions. In fact everything was real. Too real.

Oh, sweet irony.

On her leather couch was sitting Tsukino Usagi, beautiful and innocent as always. She froze when their eyes met.

They look at each other intensively, not knowing what to do or say. Time was passing by, but they didn't care.

Michiru was the one to speak.

"Haruka, meet Tsukino…-"

"I believe Tenoh-san knows Usagi perfectly well. And me, by the way".

Haruka came to her senses after hearing Seiya's stern and ice-cold voice. God, how much she hated that guy. He was her biggest enemy, her rival.

An then she smirked.

"Hi Kitten."

"Haruka…"

Usagi broke her gaze. She just couldn't stand it.

Michiru soon figured out that she made a great mistake.

_Haruka was right from the beginning – we never should have done this… _

"Long time no see, Haruka-san…" Usagi's voice was shaky and thin.

_So now I am a Haruka-SAN? Well, it's quite obvious. _

"Yes, almost two years, right…?"

"Yeah…"

…

And the second chapter is done. Surprise right? The next time – we'll see if Usagi chose to stay or not. Please, tell me what you think- It mean the world to me. See ya!


	3. The Talk&Tears

***LONG TIME NO SEE***

***CHAPTER 3***

**By **

**Seiusa-chan**

**DISCLAIMER: SM belongs to great miss Naoko…**

**Thanks, you guys for great reviews! ****And I sincerely apologize for each mistake that appeared in the last chapter.**

**I should have check it couple more times…**

**Sorry for such long delay but there's so much on my mind lately… **

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I do. **

**Tell me what you think!:)**

Summary:

Usagi and Haruka were a couple few years ago. But now, Odango is with Seiya and Ruka with Michi. What happened? Why did they break up? You'll know everything after reading this chap.

And italics – Haruka's thoughts in this chapter.

…

Silence yet again filled the room. Usagi's face was palm. Haruka was still looking at her former lover, driving Seiya crazy. Michiru didn't know what to say or do. She had no idea what happened between this two but didn't what to dig in this subject just yet.

Suddenly the bell rang. Usagi quickly rose from the couch after remembering something.

"Geez, I forgot! Michiru-san, I believe that's our friends. They were supposed to bring the rest of my luggage…"

Michiru stood up as well and followed Usagi to the entrance.

…

Haruka and Seiya had been left alone in living room. Famous racer could feel his heavy gaze on her.

God, how much she hated this guy!

"So, finally get her, huh?"

Seiya get to his feet almost immediately.

"Go to hell. It was you who abandoned her. Now you don't have any rights to-…"

"I had never abandoned her!" Haruka cut him off. Her body became tense, beautiful teal eyes narrowed a bit.

Their sharp discussion was abruptly interrupted. Two men stepped into spacious living room, followed by two beautiful girls. They were handsome and looked a lot alike. The first one had long brown ponytail, second's hair was silver-white. They suddenly stopped after seeing Tenoh Haruka, standing casually in the center of the room. Racer closed her eyes.

_Oh boy…_

"Holy shit!" Kou Yaten hadn't even tried to hide his bewilderment. Usagi's hands started to tremble again.

"Yaten-kun! Calm down!"

"I will, but firstly, will you tell me what's she doing here?"

"She's living here and please, just shut up."

All six of them was standing in this white room, waiting impatiently for someone to speak and clear this ridiculous situation out.

And Michiru decided that it was time for her. When she opened her mouth, her voice was soft yet firm.

"Usagi-san I know it's an awkward position you're in. Both of you. And if you want to change your mind I believe we can work this out. We didn't sign any papers yet, so…"

And when everyone was sure it was a foregone conclusion, Usagi did something truly unexpected.

"No, Michiru-san, I think I'm going to stay with you. I mean, if both of you don't mind… Haruka-san?"

Haruka smirked.

_She still a masochist._

"Of course, Koneko, I 'm fine with it. All I'm worry about is what your fiancée, over there, has to say…"

Seiya couldn't believe his ears. Usagi decided to stay! How could she? In this situation? With HER?

"Odango, I think we should talk about this one more time…"

"Seiya, stop. I want to live in this apartment. Don't make it any more difficult than it already is. I don't want my past to have any further impact on my future… Not again."

Young man didn't say anything, to be true, none of them spoke.

…

It have been few days after Usagi's moving in. All of them tried hard to work this out. Michiru became fond of sweet blond almost immediately. She was funny, warm and sincere. But as it came to Usagi and Haruka's contact – it was minimal. It was too hard for both of them. And Seiya didn't make it easy too. He often expressed his opinion (negative by the way) on this subject. But as days were passing by, both of blonds get used to this new situation.

…

It was afternoon. Usagi, Seiya and Yaten were in her part of the apartment, unpacking the rest of blonde's boxes. But in the living room, another couple was talking. Michiru and Taiki became good friends, realizing that they both shared common interests. Michiru was a famous violinist and Taiki was playing in The Three Lights Band. Brown haired man liked to talk with Michiru, who was a beautiful, delicate woman with class. They often talk about literature, music and poetry. Except for today. Topic of their conversation was quite different then their former talks.

"So, you really don't know why we were so surprised after seeing Haruka here?"

"Well, let's just say that I know that she and Usagi were together back in the past… But they had broken up…"

Taiki smiled. Michiru knew nothing, to be honest.

" They were very much involved with each other. When Haruka met Usagi, she was still Mamoru's Chiba girlfriend. They became best friends too fast. But it wasn't ordinary friendship. It was almost like they were soul mates or something. Usagi and Haruka spent almost every single day with each other, bonding hard. But I often wonder if they ever were just friends… Haruka completed Usagi and opposite. We instantly knew that Usagi's and Mamoru relationship won't survive any longer. It wasn't any surprise when they became a couple. They were so much in love…! You know, Michi-chan, sometimes we just couldn't stand the sight of them. They were so intense, always feeling it wasn't enough… Of course after two years of this intensiveness, they relationship started to crumble."

Taiki sighted but after a short pause, he continued.

"Haruka missed her freedom. You know that she's like the wind… Couldn't be kept in a cage. So she started to work more, often leaving the country. But real troubles started when Seiya came into picture. He was in States for those two years, and when he came back, he fell in love with Usagi almost instantly. But Usa didn't return his feelings – he was just a friend to her. But Haruka, of course, couldn't stand it. They fought a lot… "- Taiki paused for a moment just to catch his breath – "Besides, Ruka hated him from the beginning, knowing the fact that he loved her girlfriend. As I was saying, his and Usagi's friendship was too much for her. So she left for about a month, to London, I think. And when she came back, she confessed that she cheated on Usagi. It was a one night stand but Odango couldn't forgive her. She was devastated.

For a few minutes, silence filled the room. Michiru was stunned and intrigued by Taiki's speech.

"And what happens next…?"

She saw that his features changed a bit. A painful frown appeared on Taiki's smooth face.

"The worst part…" He sighed. " When Haruka finally let Usagi go, after terrible fights and tears, Odango couldn't handle the situation. She drunk a lot, often leaving her house when no one knew where the hell she went. It was a nightmare…"

Michiru couldn't believe her ears. Taiki quickly wiped single tear that was rolling down his cheek.

"Usagi-chan did such things? I can't imagine it! She's such sweet, innocent girl!"

"Yes, she is… But back then, when Haruka left she was heartbroken… All of us wanted to help her get through this horrible time but only Seiya managed to calm her down. He was doing his best, always was there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on. And finally, after couple of months, Usagi let him in into her heart…"

"I had no idea…" Michiru never really talked with Haruka about her former lovers. She wasn't very talkative and open person but now blue-haired thought that she should have told her about Usagi. She was important to Ruka.

"I thought that she told you…" Taiki saw uneasiness in Michiru's eyes. He was sure that the woman sitting next to him felt a little hurt because of being kept in the dark.

"No. So… They loved each other…"

"Yeah. They were in love…"

None of them saw that a tall and slim figure was standing in the hallway. And none of them noticed one, single tear falling dawn sandy blonde's cheek.

….

**And the third chapter is done!:)**


	4. Overnight Encounter

***LONG TIME NO SEE***

***CHAPTER FOUR***

**By Seiusa-chan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SM but miss Naoko does.**

_I'm sorry for such long delay. I was just too busy with my school stuff. I hope the next chapter will be here soon. Thank you for lovely reviews. I'm very happy that you guys still read my story. Hope you'll enjoy chapter number four.__ See you again soon._

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

"Was it worth it?"

Two figures were standing in the middle of comfortable living room. The first one was taller than second, had short, sandy blonde hair and masculine silhouette. The second was also blonde, yet her hair was long, tied in two odangoes. She was sweet and innocent.

"Answer! Was it worth it?"

"No Usagi. It wasn't."

"So why did you do it?"

Usagi was shouting. Her hands shivered and her pink cheeks were wet from tears.

"I don't know Koneko, please forgive me, please…"

"Don't call me that! I'm not your pet anymore!"

"Please, Usagi, just hear me out…"

"So, how was she, huh? Was she good? Better than me?"

"Usagi, stop! Please!"

Haruka tried to embrace her girlfriend but Usagi abruptly pushed her away.

"Don't touch me, Haruka! Just don't…"

Usagi fell to her knees, weeping incessantly. Haruka sat beside her.

"How could do this to me…? Why Ruka? I loved you so much…"

"I love you too… Please forgive me… I can't be without you. I just can't…"

"It hurts so badly, Haruka…."

**_*END OF THE FLASHBACK*_**

Usagi couldn't sleep.

Again, it was memories that woke her up. She rose from her comfortable bed. Her head was spinning. She thought that a glass of water would be a great idea.

She came into spacious living room and headed for the kitchen. Suddenly the light was turned on. Usagi screamed loudly.

"Shh, Koneko, Michi is asleep."

Haruka was casually lying on the white sofa, wearing just a black tight top and black boxers. Usagi's cheeks flushed a bit.

_God, why she's so damn sexy?_

"You scared me."

Haruka rose a bit. She run her long fingers through her sandy blonde hair. Again, Usagi felt that her soft hands begin to tremble.

"What are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep so figured that a glass of water would help me. Do you want one too?"

"Sure."

Usagi went to the kitchen, still feeling uneasy. Haruka had some weird impact on her. She wanted so badly to be in her bed again.

Usagi took the water and came into living room, trying not to look at handsome tomboy.

Haruka was smiling.

"Here you go. I'm gonna go. Goodnight, Haruka-san."

…

"You really can't stand 5 minutes with me alone…?"

…

Usagi suddenly turned around, shocked a bit after Haruka's last statement.

"Of course I can, Haruka-san, it' just…-" She was abruptly interrupted.

"Koneko, we're alone. Don't you think that you could be a little less official…?"

"I'm sorry, Haruka. I just don't know how to act when you're around."

Haruka smiled and again stretched out on the couch.

"Come on, Kitten. We know each other perfectly well…"

Usagi closed her blue eyes. She knew that this moment would come, sooner or later. They had to talk- and Usagi thought that it was her time to be honest with Haruka.

"And it doesn't help me, you know…"

Haruka burst into laughter, soon followed by Usagi.

"Shh, Ruka, you'll wake Michi up…"

"Sit with me, Koneko."

Usagi sat next to Haruka. For a few moments silence filled the room. Haruka was first one to speak.

"Are you happy, Koneko-chan?"

"…"

Haruka tend to surprise people with her unexpected actions. It was one of them. Usagi felt a little caught off guard.

"Yes, I am Haruka-chan."

"You know, it was quite a surprise when you decided to stay. He's fine with it…?"

"HE has a name, Ruka. And yes, now he is. I think he understood why I did it…"

"And why did you do it, Kitten?"

Usagi closed her eyes again. It was tough.

"Because I really like this apartment. It's close to my school and Seiya's house. And as I said earlier – I don't want my future to be ruined because of my past…"

"It doesn't have to be ruined…"

"Ruka, stop…"

"Ok, Koneko. We won't talk about it anymore. So, do you love him?"

"God, you're so annoying. What kind of question is that?"

Haruka crossed her arms on her slim chest.

"Just answer the question Koneko…"

Usagi was quiet for a brief secound. She hid her face in her soft hands. Never looking at Haruka, she finally spoke.

"Yes, Haruka. I love him."

"Good. I want you to be happy and loved."

Usagi rose from the couch. It was too much for now.

"And Kitten…?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me, how he manages with the fact that you prefer women…?"

"Oh God, Haruka! Goodbye!"

Haruka laughed hard.

Usagi quickly went to her bedroom, turning the lights off on her way. But soon she was stopped by Haruka's husky voice.

"Oi, Koneko, don't be mad. Why you can't sleep…?" Usagi slowly turned around and answered the question Haruka asked.

"To be honest some unwelcomed dreams are haunting me from time to time… And…"

"What is it, Koneko?"

"My bedroom smells like you… In fact, whole apartment does…"

It was dark but Haruka could see Usagi's red cheeks perfectly.

She didn't comment Usagi's statement. Tomboy knew that it was hard for younger blonde to admit such things.

"I slept there before you moved in, me and Michi had a fight."

"Ok. Goodnight, Ruka."

"Goodnight Koneko."

Usagi quietly shut the door behind her. Haruka smiled to herself.

_Well, sleeping on this couch was a great idea…_


	5. First Meeting

***LONG TIME NO SEE***

***BY SEIUSA***

**Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon**

_Hi guys! This is a first part of chapter five. I hope you like it. I know it's short but I'll try and write second part this week. It contains a memory of Haruka's and Seiya's first meeting. Thank you for all your great reviews, I love it, you're wonderful. _

**FLASHBACK**

Haruka drove fast down the streets of Tokio. She hurried to her Koneko-chan. They haven't seen each other for about a two weeks now and the famous racer couldn't wait much longer.

She parked her yellow sports car near majestic temple, Hikawa Shrine.

After a few dozens of stairs, Tenoh was finally at the door.

She knocked and two minutes later, the door burst open.

…

Rei, black-haired miko with fiery attitude, heard loud sound of doorbell. She rose from the floor, excused herself from her guests and headed for the door.

She was completely taken by surprise after seeing Tenoh Haruka standing casually on her porch.

"Um, Haruka-san?"

…

She sure did like beautiful sights and Hino Rei was very much one of them. But immediately (after short thinking about some beautiful women) Tenoh composed herself and remembered why she came here in the first place.

"Hello, Rei-chan. Is my Koneko here?"

"Y-Yes, of course she is. Come in."

…

They entered a small living room. Haruka saw a group of young attractive girls and three handsome boys. Just one of them was unfamiliar to her.

Usagi turned around to meet the pair of smiling teal eyes which belonged to her lover. She stood up quickly and run to Haruka, almost knocking her out of the way while doing so.

Famous racer hugged her girlfriend tightly, just to make sure that everyone in this room knew that Usagi was hers.

"Ruka, you came earlier! I'm so happy!"

Their eyes met again and Haruka smiled.

"Me too, my little kitten. I'm sorry it took so long, if I could I would be here yesterday but something stopped me."

"I understand. It's work. But now, you're here, with me, it's all that matters."

Another series of smiles and hugs.

In the corner of her eye, Haruka saw that a black-haired and very handsome man was looking directly at Usagi. His face expressed uneasiness and great doze of shock.

_Hmmm, so this boy over there likes my Koneko…? It'll be fun!_

"Ruka, come, you'll meet our new friend."

Usagi took her hand and racer followed the younger blonde. They stopped in the center of the living room, few fetes from the tall, dark stranger.

"Haruka, meet Kou Seiya. He is Yaten's and Taiki's brother."

Haruka came closer and looked straight into his navy blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Tenoh Haruka. Pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah, you too. Kou Seiya."

Their handshake was firm; a little too firm. From the very beginning sandy blonde and famous artist knew that they will not like each other.

**END OF FLASHBACK**


	6. New Home

***LONG TIME NO SEE***

By Seiusa-chan

_I'm sorry that I didn't update any sooner._

_It's short and to be honest, it's just an introduction to this story. Later, the chapters will be longer and will tell you more about this two._

**Disclaimer: SAILOR MOON belongs to Miss Naoko.**

Weeks have passed. Usagi could not believe how easily she managed to be friends with Haruka again. Now she was very glad that she lived here – the three of them get along truly great. Yaten, Taiki Usagi and her girlfriends (and the entire crowd it was) slowly got used to the new situation, but not enough to trust Haruka again. Seiya was unhappy with how things went and I he do not hide his dissatisfaction - both of them knew that they would be eternal rivals, regardless of to whom will Usagi belong. Haruka also did not hide her distaste for the boy, but could be a bit more subtle than him. Especially when their fierce battles were fought in the presence of Usagi.

...

That night, none of them slept. One - again struggled with unwanted memories on the couch in the living room, the second - gave in to carnal pleasures in her new bedroom. She did not know that its part of the housing and living room are separated only by a thin partition.  
Haruka heard Usagi's hurried breathing, her whisper full of desire and how she pronounced his name... She could hear her muffled screams and the sound of satin sheets. She wanted to get up and go back to the bed that she and Michi shared.  
But the tomboy could not tear herself away from the couch. She lay and listened, thinking only about how wonderful it would be now if she could be in his place.  
However, she, unlike Seiya, could meet and all the needs of Usagi. Haruka would give her such a delight that Usagi bestowed every night when they were partners.

Then Usagi would not have to pretend.

...

_Few days later_

Usagi, Michiru and Haruka were in the kitchen, preparing food for the party that Usagi was hosting later that day. Unfortunately Michiru agreed to leave for a few days to record some parts of her new album. Haruka wasn't very happy about it. She did not want to stay with Usagi alone in their house.

"Michiru-chan, do you really have to go?"

Michiru smiled sadly.  
"Yes, unfortunately ... Believe me, I would like to stay on your party but you know me – responsibilities come first. But enjoy it, Usagi-chan, as much as you can!"

-"Michi why are you so eager about this? Usagi should use her part of the apartment, not our living room. What about that white sofa you love so much?"

"What about it...?

"You know, they will probably drink a lot of wine..."

"Oh, stop it, Haru..."

"Ruka-chan, Michi-chan said that she does not mind. You said it too, you forgot already? So shut up and help me cut this tomatoes. We're running out of time...

Tenoh gave up and started to chop the vegetables.  
"As you say, madam."

...

"Michiru-chan, when will you come back?"  
"In a week ... I hope I'll have enough time to record these songs as I planned to and then I can get back to you quickly. I do not want you to fight with Haruka when I'm not around."

Or do exactly the opposite.

"Michi, love, you don't have to worry about it. Me and koneko-chan will behave good. Right, Tsukino-san?  
"Of course, Tenoh-san"

* * *

I hope you liked it. Till next time. See ya!


End file.
